My Mission Impossible
by ValerieTheAmazingSpy
Summary: I've lost my father, I've made him suffer, for my mistakes. Now I'm trying to get him back. But my past is chasing me. He's chasing me. This is my mission impossible to get everything I love back. But one thing's stopping me. A blond boy with hazel eyes, the only problem is I might be breaking my promise, the one where I said I will never fall for my enemy again.
1. Chapter 1

There's a reason why I hide. There's a reason why I sleep in the library. There's a reason why I'm on the run. And all those reason lead up to one blond boy.

Austin Moon.

I'm Ally Dawson, but I'm now known as Laura Marano. I'm on the run, trying to find my father. The one who risked his life to save mine. I'm seventeen years old, running for my life. Running from the Moons. Running from my past.

_**Authors Note:**_

**I know that was very short but it's just the introduction, don't worry not all the chapters will be that short. :)**


	2. The Chamelon

I wake up at five am. The same time I wake up every morning. I get out of bed and do my morning exercises:

50 Jumping Jacks,

15 Crutches,

10 Tricep Dips,

10 Push Ups,

10 Squats,

10 Lunges,

10 Standing Calf Raises,

15 Two Touches, and,

15 Rotating Elbow Planks

Once I've finished I've barely broken out a sweat.

I come out of my hiding place, in the library there is a room where no one really goes in. What then haven't noticed is that if you move the bookshelf there is a small square mouldy cupboard. Inside that cupboard is a beautiful place belonging to our ancestors. This room was quite big, it had a big creamy king sized bed, with dark brown desks at the side. Nothing more really, except a bathroom in the far left. I think the last time someone was in here was the Victorian Times because I had found a letter with the date 1897 written on it. It is now 2014. I first came here in 2010. That's when my life had turned upside down. That was the year that I'd met _him._

I go in to the bathroom for a wash and come back to put on my only pair of jeans and a black top, finished with a black jacket. I stick on my black leather boots that I stole from Clarks and brush my dark brown hair. I grab my bag and sneakily come out of my room, making sure to put the bookshelf back infront of the cupboard. I leave through a window from the back and head my way to jail, but mostly known as, school.

I walk past a man who puts his doughnut down on the bench to help his daughter, I walk up casually behind and as I'm walking past; I snatch the doughnut and eat it. Anyways the guy needs to lose a few pounds, while I need to put some on. I walk in the shadows or in big crowds getting lost between them. I'm what you call a Chamelon. I can blend in anywhere and I'm extremely hard to catch.

Once I've reached the school its 7:05am, I go into the janitors' closet and pull a robe that's hidden, down falls a rope ladder and I climb up to the top and pull the rope up with me, so no one can find me. I have a higher IQ than most people my age, but I choose to go to school because of the food. I sit there playing an old keyboard that someone has chucked up here and left, I keep the volume on low so no one can hear me. Soon the bell goes too soon for my liking.

I go get ready to go meet stereotype students and teachers who think they know everything.

_**Authors Note:**_

**Liked it? Hated it? Review! :)**


	3. He's Found Me

Okay today's Friday so that means I have:

English

Mathematics

Physics

Art

Physical Education

Free Period

Music

I used to love school; I'm what the jerks call a nerd. Well I used to be. I used to wear big black glasses, always wearing long pink skirts or dresses with my hair tied up and to top things of, I had braces. I used to be bullied. But once, the accident happed. My life was turned upside down, my personality included. I'm no longer the bubbly girly girl. I'm now the 'Mysterious Hot Girl' well that's what the guys call me. The girls just call me Plain Jane.

Everyone was shocked when I first walked in with my new look. Basically all black with no glasses, or braces. I didn't take crap from anybody.

I started correcting the teachers, telling them everything they're teaching was all wrong. I'm sorry but Hitler is not to blame for starting World War II, I'm not backing him up or anything but still…

As I was walking up to my first class the new boy slapped my butt. I hear everyone gasp because as they all know after the Adam Brown incident, you should never mess with Laura Marano. I grab his hand a twist it around. "Never. Do. That. Again." I say in a dangerous tone. "Got it?" I ask glaring. "G-g-got it." The boy whimpers out. Satisfied I let go and walk to English, while people just stare at me.

At the end of the day I walk home, grabbing a phone on the way, an iphone, nice. I enter the library through the entrance as it was open. I grab a book and sit in the corner reading, Romeo and Juliet. Yeah it's not really my style but it's a really good book.

Soon it's 6pm and that means it's closing time. I go hide behind a massive box which no one moves. Once it's 7pm the librarians finally leave. I was about to get out of my hiding place when I saw a shadow. That's weird. All the lights are off the only light is from the window. I look round the box again and see nothing. But then I hear a footstep. I hold my breath and grab my book which is thankfully a big hard cover.

I creep threw the bookshelves making sure not to make a sound. I hear knocking. I see the hand knocking on the walls. I see his head, which is covered in a black mask pressed up against the wall listening. As I was about to quietly sneak up on him and hit him unconscious, my amazing luck returns as I accidently drop a book. His or hers face turns and quietly sneak off. I look around my feet not daring to move, where did he go?

"Well, well, well Allyson Dawson. I see you have your clumsiness back."

That voice. I recognize that voice. The voice I hate. The voice I used to love.

Austin Moon's voice.


	4. Should I Accept?

I'm frozen my blood turned cold not daring to move.

"I see you also still have the tendency to not look at- if I say so myself- hot guys." He says and even though I'm not looking I can tell he's smirking. With that I turn round my eyes filled with rage.

"What do you want Moon?" I say my voice full of venom. He dismisses my question and walks around me taking his mask off. "Oh you know the usual, diamonds, paintings, money." I feel my body getting pushed to the wall behind me as his arms are holding mine above my head and his knee in the middle of my legs. "We need you Dawson." He whispers roughly in my ear. Those words send fury all over my body as I somehow make us switch positions. "Give me one hell of a reason why I should help you and your family." "Because. We're friends, it's what we do." He replies with a smirk.

"Friends? FRIENDS?!" I shout annoyed that he even dared to say that. "FRIENDS DON'T USE EACH OTHER. FRIENDS DON'T STAB EACH OTHER IN THE BACK. Friends don't try and kill each other." I say venom dripping from every word. I let go of him and step back grabbing a big book just in case I need to use it.

"Alls listen we need to talk." He says slowly.

"Talk? TALK THE LAST TIME I HEARD 'We need to talk' YOUR DAD CAME OUT AND SHOT MY MOTHER. WHY AUSTIN? WHY? NO ONE EVER GIVES ME AN ANSWER AND I WANT ONE NOW." I shout trying not to let the tears fall. "You ruined my life Austin" I say quietly. "You took my mothers life. And now you'll pay." My voice filled with sadness but then turned into hatred. I've wanted revenge for so many years. And now I'm going to get it.

I throw the book at Austin's head but he ducks easily. I aim for a punch but he grabs my hands. "Alls calm down." "Don't you fucking call me Alls!" I shout as I knee him in the crouch. Hard. But he doesn't even flinch. I give him a confused look and knee him harder. But with the same results. I become frustrated and look up my eyes asking for an explication. He chuckles. "The last time I saw you was when I was one the floor in pain because you kneed me there. So now I always wear a protection cup." He explains. So instead I kick him hard in the leg and then knee him in the stomach. He then lets go of my hands and groans. "You've become stronger." He then eyes me up and down. "And hotter." I scoff in disgust and kick him in the stomach. He groans again. "Okay I deserved that." He admits.

"Leave now." I say while getting frustrated because I now need to find a new hiding place.

"Nope, not until you come with me." He then grabs me.

"What happened to you Ally? Where's the innocent naïve girl I used to know." He asks. I can detect a hint of sadness in his eyes. "I killed her when my mother was killed." I say. I then punch him, throwing the bookshelf on him. He comes out easily and grabs me but I pull his hair and throw him into the wall. "Why. The. Hell. Should. I. Listen. To. You." As I was about to hit him with a wooden shelf that broke I stopped when I heard the words I have been hoping to hear for years.

"Because I know where your father is."

_**Authors Note**_

**Sorry that chapter was pretty rubbish. :(**

**If you want to post any criticism I'm fine with that, because I want to improve my writing. :)**

**Review? :)**


End file.
